Ready as I'll ever be
by chibilover13
Summary: When Naruto's heart gets broken from his long time crush Sakura, can Hinata heal this poor, broken soul? Rated M! ONESHOT


** Warning- this is a lime! Rated M!**

** Authors note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..sadly **

Ready as I'll ever be

He sat there, hopeless, alone, desperate, the only emotion shown on his tanned face was nothing but a stotic expression that practically scream 'Kill.' The man brought his chopsticks to the tip of his mouth and shut his about all the happy memories he had with... Her.

Oh how happy he was. Oh happy SHE was. At least, that's what he thought.

Turns out the woman was practically using him, just to get close enough to his best friend so she can have him all to herself and dump this poor souls sorry ass. He should've known this was gonna happen. After all, it was suspicious that all of a sudden she would want to go out with him after many, many,many, rejections. The man smirked. Too bad she didn't know his best friend was already seeing another._ Serves her right_, he thought to himself. He look at his left wrist that held a silver watch he had gotten for his 18th birthday. It was 12 midnight. That means it was August 21... Their 2nd year anniversary. Well, suppose to be if she hadnt broken up with him last week

"happy fucking anniversary,sweetheart" he whispered mockingly to himself.

Flipping his blond hair to the side, Naruto set the wooden chopsticks down and gazed at the ramen in front of him. Though he wanted to kill the bitch that used him, he still felt a bit of pain in his heart. She was his first crush after all. He was badly blind by the fact she wanted to date him that he didnt even consider the reasons to why she did in the first place. The thought of her falling in love with him sent him straight to cloud nine! He was a love-sick puppy. The blond gritted his teeth. He was fucking stupid.

Stupid

Stupid

Stupid!

A hand in front of him,waving to get his attention, inturupted the sulking blonds thought. Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at the hand. Not even bothering to check who it belonged to. "leave " he said darkly. He saw the petite hand stop its waving and immediately stop. Naruto smirked. Much better. Grabbing his chopsticks once more, he, once again was inturupted by the same hand. Instead if waving, it took away the Chipstucks. Naruto growled and turned his head to the side. " I SAID LEAVE ME-" his eyes shot wide open.

" A-Ano, sorry Naruto-kun " said the owner of the hand.

Naruto swallowed a big lump in his throat. The person who owned the hand was the girl who had a crush on him since the academy days. The girl who confessed to him years ago ( 2 to be exact) the day Pain attackes the hand belonged to Hinata Hyuuga who's heart was broken in pieces the day he rejected her confession after the war. Hinata Hyuuga... The woman who sadly yet happily accepted him dating Sakura. "you looked so out of it, I thought you weren't breathing" The petite Hyuuga inhaled " s-so I wanted to see I-If you were ok"

Naruto nodded hesitantly and returned his gaze back to his ramen. Few moments past._ Well, this is awkward_. He thought. He took a quick glance at the Hyuuga beside him. His jaw almost fell off as he realized the clothes the petite Hyuuga was wearing. Beside him, Hinata was wearing a short black skirt that reached mid thigh, a lavender top that had straps; her ANBU Tattoo showing in her left shoulder making her look unrestistable, and wearing her hair in a high ponytail with bangs to the side instead of her hair down.

She was a H-O-T-T-I-E !

Naruto gulp and felt his hand twitch a bit as he saw Hinata moan when she put her chopsticks with ramen in her mouth. The blush on her cheek just made Naruto even more baffled. The blonde inhaled. Deep breaths Naruto. Deep breaths.

**Have to admit kit, that Hyuuga has turned into a fine woman, **said the Kyuubi. **More than that flat-chested ex girlfriend of yours**

Naruto mentally glared at the Kyuubi._ Don't say that_! The Kyuubi chuckled darkly, sending chills down Naruto spin.

**Admit it kit, you think she's Hot.**

_SHUT U-_

" I heard about the break up" Naruto's eyes widen for a moment. He looked to his right and saw Hinata fiddle with her index fingers like she did when they were kids. Her blush darkening a bit. She cleared her throat while biting her lips. Naruto smirked. Though she was 18, she still was the same old Hinata.

" yeah, she was just using me to get close to Teme" grumbled Naruto, but quickly smirked wider after words. " Too bad she didn't know Sasuke-teme was seeing Sasamai!"

Hinata smiled. Yes, Sasamai Yama. She was a cold one at first. Never letting other people getting close to her. Always pushing others away. I mean, who could blame her? Her clan was executed by none other than the now dead Akatuski. After that, she hated everyone around her. That is..till Sasuke came around. So basically to make it short,Since they both went through the same thing, they got to know each other,became best buddies, learned to changed each others cold heart and are now secretly having a affair with each other. Well, that's what they think anyways.

" H-Hai, I heard from Neji-nii that Uchiha-San might even propose to her soon!" Hinata exclaimed. Naruto's eyes widen.

" NANI?!" Shouted out Naruto. " and he didn't even tell me?!"

Hinata giggled as she saw the visible flames coming out of Naruto's eyes and the muttering about what a bastard he is and that the next time he saw him, he was gonna beat the crap outta him. Putting a small piece of hair behind her ear, the Hyuuga sighed. After hearing the breakup between Naruto and Sakura from Kiba, she ran out as fast a she could to find Naruto to make sure he was okay. He was after all, her crush and friend. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from the Hyuuga. His mind was still pissed off about how his best friend didnt even tell him he was gonna propose to her ! Hello they are BEST FRIENDS?! And BEST FRIENDS tell each other EVERYTHING!

He heard a giggle.

It was soft, quiet... And... Cute.

Naruto faced back to Hinata who had a hand over her lips, trying to control her giggles. Naruto sarcastically gasped. " ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!" He asked jokingly,earning a gasp. Soon followed by another giggle, Naruto pouted.

" Aw, That's mean Hina-chan!"

The blonde smiled for the first time that week.

.

.

.

A few months later after the Ramen shop incedent,Hinata and Naruto began hanging out with each other. As friends of course. The blonde totally forgot about his ex-girlfriend ( who's name will never been mention) and have been seriously keeping a keen eye on a certain Hyuuga. No matter how hard he tried,He couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in his heart whenever Hinata would ask him if he could go take a break from missions and eat at the ramen shop or simply just take a stroll around the village... It was... Peaceful.

But of course Naruto kept his feelings within him. Too afraid to witness another heartbreak and ruin the perfectly good friendship they've rebuilt over the past few months. Truth be told, the tension and awkwardness between them dissapeard the second Naruto asked Hinata to spare with him after the ramen shop. It was a great feeling to have him with her... At least as a friend.

" Naruto! What are you doing here?" Asked a small voice. Disturbing Naruto from his thoughts.

" oh Hina-chan!" Exclaimed Naruto as he stepped into the academy classroom. " I was just here to pick you up after work-" his eyes widen as he looked to the left and saw the Hyuuga with a pair of glasses and her hair tide up in a bun, a pencil design skirt that reached up to her knees and a blazer that seemed to make her breast more bigger than they actually are... Or are they actually that big? Naruto swallowed a big lump down his throat. The way Hinata was dressing made him think very, very, very dirty thoughts. Some which are beyond imagination. " H-Hinata you look... I mean... Wow"

A small giggle was heard from across the room that sent butterflies down Naruto's stomach. " T-Thank you Naruto" she whispered shyly, blushing all the while. Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his back, seating on one of the seats.

" so,miss Hyuuga, how's life being a sensei in the academy?"

Another giggle.

" well, Mr. Uzumaki, I have to say its quite enjoyable " Hinata said.

Naruto lifted up an eyebrow " more enjoyable than hangin out with your best friend?!" He dramatically gasped as he saw Hinata nod. " miss Hyuuga, I'm hurt!" He joked. Hinata covered her mouth with her left hand while her right was on her heart as she tried to muffle her constant giggles as she saw Naruto sulk in sadness. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms " how rude,hmph"

Hinata giggled once more " I was joking Naruto" she said, but frowned as he was ignoring her. "Naruto?"

" Nope! I'm ignoring you!" He yelled out and turned his head away from her, a smirk shown on his face. " unless..." He turned his head so he was once again facing her. His eyes roaming all over her goddess body.

" U-Unless?"

Naruto shook his head " Nah, it's too hard for a girl like you to Handel" he said with a dissmissive wave. Hinata furrowed her brows and clenched her fists, eyes filled with determination.

" I-I can do anything!" She yelled out. " just tell me!"

Naruto smirked even wider. Perfect. Standing up, he walked to the front of the classroom where she was currently in front of her desk and stood right in front of her, his shadow hovering her body. "are You sure about that?" He whispered huskily in her ear, sending the petit Hyuuga tense. Naruto saw Hinata gulp nervously and hesitantly nod. With a satisfied grunt, Naruto put his hands on each side of her desk, making her lean back and trapping her against him.

" I-Im a thousand percent s-sure"

"Fine, than"

Putting one of his hand in the back of her head, he pulled out the hair tie that held her hair up in a bun and let the raven locks fall loosely over her shoulders. He than cupped her cheek, pulling her face closer to hers so that their noses were touching. Her breath hitched. Hinata's heart began to pump so loudly that the only thing she could hear was her heart beat pumping through her ear. The fact that Naruto being so close to her and him acting so... Unlike him, sent a enhanced feeling in her body. His muscular body (thanks to all the good training) was now crushing against her small ones, fitting like a puzzle piece._ W-What is he doing_? Thought Hinata.

Naruto licked his lips and moved his face closer to Hinata's lips that was red from the lipstick she wore " tell me, Miss Hyuuga" he whispered, his hot breath sending chills down Hinata's spine "would you like to learn about the Humans body?"

Too nervous to speak, Hinata nodded causing Naruto to lift up an eyebrow.

" I'm afraid your going to have to tell me miss Hyuuga" he said teasingly.

Hinata glared at the Uzumaki. He was teasing her. " yes, Naruto-"

" Mr. Uzumaki to you!" He inturupted.

Hinata nodded once again " yes, Mister Uzumaki, I would l-love to learn about the human body" she whispered. Naruto smirked.

" correct answer"

Before Hinata could even know it, a pair of lips crashed on to hers, sending an electric feeling down her body. Naruto roughly grabbed a hold of each side of Hinata's cheek and brang her even closer to him, deepening the kiss. He licked her bottom lick asking for entrance, which Hinata complied, and began to ravish her mouth. Teeth banged against each other, tounges wrestling for victory, hands roaming each others body... It was something they both been secretly wanting for a long took a hold of Hinata's ass and lifted them up so he could place her on her desk, pushing down all the folders, papers and pencils down the floor. Not caring about the mess they made. "Naruto" Hinata said breathlessly as Naruto gently laid her on her desk, his body covering over her.

" hmm?" Was the sound he made when he began to suckle the left side of her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, she put her hands on the side of Naruto's temples and brang his face to hers, her pale eyes staring straight at his blue ones. " I... I mean... I don't think we should be doing this..." She said nervously, breaking the stare between the two " I- I don't want this to be something out of lust and... And... I..." She was suddenly interrupted when Naruto began caressing her cheek with his thump. Hinata bit her lip as she tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. She didnt want this. At least, not out of lust. With a shakey breath, she looked back at Naruto and saw his concerned face "Naruto, I don't want-hmm!"

His lips once again crashed into hers. " Hinata" he whispered, this time both of his hands were caressing each side of her cheek. He gave a quick peck in her lips, on her left cheek, than her right, than finally at the top of her forehead. He leaned back and looked at the eyes he fell in love with in the past few months with love " I'm not doing this out of lust Hinata" he said huskily as he began to nibble on her earlobe " I'm doing this out of love"

Hinata's eyes widen " W-What?"

Naruto chuckled and leaned back once again, cupping her cheek this time "I... love... You" he said slowly, wiping out the tears of happiness from Hinata's cheek " believe it" Naruto whispered, earning a giggle/ hiccup from Hinata.

" really?"

Naruto smiled his fox-like smile " really" he gave her another heated kiss "now, are you ready for your first lesson on the human body?" He asked. Hinata smirked, surprising Naruto.

" ready as I'll ever be" was the last thing she said that evening as her and Naruto began to start their life together as one.

.

.

.

**And Fini! ( wipes sweat off of forehead) soo whatcha think? I think it was a kinda cute story don't cha think? Well anyways, it's 12:00 in the mornin and I was so bored that I decided to write a small one shot between Naruto and Hinata... Should I make a full story about them? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**

**Hope you enjoyed the lime and have a great night ^.^**


End file.
